1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clamping devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a clamping assembly providing different dual gripping features for use with awning equipment accompanying recreational vehicles, mobile homes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A varied assortment of clamping devices, covering a wide range of structural configurations, have been developed to meet important needs in such diverse settings as industrial plants, scientific laboratories and boating marinas. In the industrial setting, for example, clamping devices have found use on production lines for the efficient manufacture of such materials as floor and wall coverings. Other industrial uses may include clamping device arrangements to stabilize piping and tubing systems in a factory or industrial plant.
Representative examples of such clamping devices are disclosed in U.S. patents to Jaynes (2,281,522), Welsher et al (3,185,509), Waddell (3,186,051) and Kelly (4,097,169). The device of the Jaynes patent has dual gripping features for use in the production of floor and wall coverings. Two adjacent thin sheets of the floor or wall covering are gripped simultaneously by this clamping device. Such action permits these adjacent sheets to move through the fabrication process, in an efficient manner, as a continuous sheet of extreme length.
The device of the Welsher et al patent provides a clamping structure for laboratory use. This device is a unitary structure which provides a first feature for interlocking with another such device or with a projection on a base plate. The device also provides a second feature for holding various attachments such as rods or other means for gripping flasks, beakers, and the like.
The device of the Waddell patent is comprised of two complementary identical halves providing features for clamping together a plurality of tubes of various diameters in alignment with one another. This device is most suitable for use with pneumatic control systems in plants and factories for stabilizing a plurality of tubing lines running from the field to the control building.
The device of the Kelly patent provides a first feature particularly for gripping very smooth plastic sleeve material, such as polyethylene, although suitable also for gripping canvas tarpaulins. A second feature of the device provides anchoring means using cord or rope for securing the sheet material over a vehicle or boat.
None of the above-described clamping devices include features which address the particular requirements for securing awning equipement on vehicles such as recreational vehicles or on mobile homes so as to withstand excessive wind pressure on the awning. None of these devices include dual gripping features designed of such complementary shape as to grip, one the one hand, an awning support brace portion, being rectangularly or similarly shaped in cross-section and, on the other hand, a thin edge portion of awning fabric such that the awning edge is maintained in a level position consistent with the fully deployed awning. The Kelly device, for example, does not meet this requirement as an edge portion of an awning could not be sufficiently wrapped around a rod for giving, as in the Kelley device, without potentially damaging the over fabric structure of the awning in its deployed position. Moreover, the awkwardness involved in attempting such use of the Kelly device further serves to eliminate the Kelly device from consideration for use with this type of awning equipment.
Consequently, a need exists for a clamping device of such design as to provide dual gripping features for simultaneous use on both an awning and awning support brace. Such gripping features must enhance the capability of the awning equipment to withstand damage from varying weather conditions such as unexpected wind gusts and the like. The device must be simple in design and construction for inexpensive manufacture and for ease in use by the average person.